


Mistress Molly

by JawnsJumper



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Assassin AU, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light BDSM, Mafia AU, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JawnsJumper/pseuds/JawnsJumper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly plays with her puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistress Molly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/gifts).



> Hi! I'm finally getting around to posting my half of the challenges! Constructive criticism is welcome, and I hope you enjoy the fic.

“Mistress, please” Will slurred, from his place tied to the bed, with cock ring on. 

Molly did so love when her beautiful puppy was like this. Docile, and loving, and so eager to please. 

Eventually, she would get him more open to the idea of willingly taking the drugs. But, for now, she hid it in his sips of Gatorade, making him. What attentive Domme wouldn’t want to make sure her precious little pup wasn’t feeling his best to take his punishment? 

For days without bondage, she gave him ecstasy. He was so attentive when he was on E. Yesterday, when she needed him to stay hard into the wee morning hours, it was Viagra. Tonight, the drug _de la nuit_ was GHB. Easy enough to control and she could do what she wanted. Including letting her mark up his pretty little neck,

She liked the way his skin looked, pale, with skin rubbed red by her collar, dotted with purple from her teeth. She liked the sounds he made when she did it, the noises he made when she rubbed lotion on it. And the fact that seeing it pissed off one Frederick Chilton?

Well, Molly liked that, too.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=jrsozb)
> 
> tumblr @mummyholmesisupset


End file.
